Most vehicles are provided with a centre console which is frequently provided with some storage, typically with a hinged lid to access the contents.
When smaller vehicles are used for carrying cargo it is not unusual for long pieces of cargo to protrude through the centre of the vehicle between the driver and passenger's seats. These pieces of cargo are typically then rested on the centre console.
If the cargo is wet or dirty, it can damage the interior of the vehicle. In order to avoid damage, it is known to spread a tarpaulin or similar cover over the areas in contact with the cargo. However, it can be difficult to draw the covers through between the seats to protect the cargo and seats without the cover interfering with the gear lever and hand brake.
It is against this background that the present invention reversible pad and centre console have arisen.